gtr_r400fandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Digital Studios
Windows Digital Studios is an American home video compression center owned by Microsoft that was formed in 1998 in Fort Worth, TX. It was sold to Deluxe Digital Studios in 2008. 1st Logo (Windows 2000) (January 1998-October 23, 2001) Logo: We see the 1992 Windows logo, Microsoft, Windows, and 2000 words flying behind the white background. The word "||| The Business Internet |" sketches and starts here flys over the next to "||| The Business Internet |". The word "DVD", "Authoring" and "Encoding" appears on the way of the Windows 2000 logo. FX/SFX: The Windows 2000 logo and texts wiping in, the fading in of the word, and the white words appearing. Music/Sounds: A 9-note melody, as well as the 5-note studio chore or it's silent. Availability: Rare. Seen at the end of Lionsgate DVD releases such as The Lost World (1998) and 2001 earliest DiC Home Entertainment releases. Also shown on the end of 1999 Warner Home Video DVD release such as You've Got Mail, but paired with Macrovision logo. 2nd Logo (Windows XP) (October 30, 2001-November 2006) Logo: We start as the backward 2001 Windows logo and then words flys through the 2001 Windows logo to revolve Microsoft Windows XP. After that, they faded into blue background. FX/SFX: Logo forming. Music/Sounds: 8-note melody startup sound. Avilability: Common seen at the end of Lionsgate DVDs such as the late DiC Home Entertainment releases, Saturday Night Live 2003-2009 DVDs released by Lionsgate, and Barbie and the Princess Pauper. This was also used on Warner Home Video DVD releases such as the 2004 DVD releases of KND: Sooper Hughest Missions: File One and Caillou the Explorer DVD box set. 3rd Logo (Windows Server 2003) (April 2003-October 2008) Logo: We start out as the NYC skyscraper in green, when zooms out, they revolved like the inside the computer. 4 robots put the 2001 Windows logo together. Then the Windows logo goes into flagging and they shines. The word Microsoft Windows Server 2003 appears and zooms out. So, those words "DVD" and "Encoding and Authoring" appears at the end. FX/SFX: Robots making a 2001 Windows logo. Music/Sounds: Vortex, disco, robots putting the logo together, then the UK startup sound. Availability: Extinct. It appears at the end of Lionsgate DVDs such as Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia, Happily N'Ever After, and Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery. It also appears the 2005 Warner Home Video DVD releases such as Wild Kratts: Bugging Out, KND: Sooper Hughest Missions: File Two, and Martha Stewart Christmas box sets (On all 3 discs in snap cases from 2005). 4th logo (Windows Vista) (January 30, 2007-2008) Logo: We start out in the black background, flags are flying to revolve the 2001 Windows logo, Windows Vista word sketches. FX/SFX: Flags revolving. Music/Sounds: 15-note flute. Availability: Rare. It appears at the end of Lionsgate DVDs such as Over the Dead Body and The Biggest Loser DVDs from 2007-2008. It also appears on 2007 Warner Home Video DVD releases such as Caillou's World of Wonder and Super Why: Jack and the Beanstalk, but like the 1st logo, sometimes paired with Macrovision, only on Caillou's World of Wonder.